


For just one night (keep an open mind)

by wtfpinkmilk



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Actor Park Seonghwa, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Dirty Talk, Happy Birthday Wonho, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I wrote this bc of a dream I had lol, I'm Sorry, Kinda, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Lots of pet names cuz imma soft bitch, M/M, Mom are you proud?, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Oral Fixation, Pet Names, Pet play if you squint, Praise Kink, Riding, Squint to find their kinks, Top Park Seonghwa, by later I mean whenever I have the time, first work with this ship as main, i guess, lots of lube, might develop this later, safe sex, sorry if I forgot to tag smth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfpinkmilk/pseuds/wtfpinkmilk
Summary: “It’s now that you make me yours?” Hoseok mumbled.“No.” Hoseok wanted to get away from the boy with the disappointment he should have expected, Seonghwa continues “Not yet.”
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	For just one night (keep an open mind)

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing porn in English, bare with my mistakes  
> Happy belated birthday wonho lol  
> Y'all stream lose and bulnoriya.

When the contest was revealed, Hoseok hopes went down, his chances to find a piece of paper were 0,0001%. Seoul is a big city, with lots of people and lots of places. The missing piece could be anywhere and that’s why his hopes were down.

Seonghwa was a pretty famous actor, known for his good acting and splendid visuals, to top it all, he was a nice and caring person with everyone. For this and other reasons, Seonghwa was Hoseok's role model and, if people ask him, he would dare to say that the actor was his ideal type, but never, in a million years, Seonghwa would have him as his ideal type or he would go out with Hoseok.

Hoseok was only a fan, he would never be more than that.

That’s why he was anticipating the contest before he knew what it was.

The contest would give a very luck person the taste of how is like to spend a day with Seonghwa, and Hoseok wished he could be that person. He even bought the magazine so he could see how the missing page was so he would know if he found the piece of paper somewhere. He didn’t have the time to walk around and look out for the missing page. He had to work for almost half of the day and most of the times do extra hours to be able to survive in the big city. To sumn it up, he didn’t exactly have the chances to win that contest.

There were times that Hoseok would feel overwhelmed by all that was going on in his life and at that times he would go up to a random building rooftop and stay there as long as possible. Strong winds, the street noises and the quietness of the rooftop making he feel at easy.

And today was one of those days, the only thing different was that he never thought he would find the missing page there, stuck between the door and the wall, if he wasn’t an attentive person, he would never see the folded paper. Lucky he was.

The missing page had a ripped page concept and was a photo of Seonghwa, the few texts that were displayed along the page said that he had to contact the magazine because he was the _lucky one_ to win the contest.

And that was what he did, happiness overflowing him.

Hoseok was clearly nervous. His hands were sweating and his lips were being damaged by his teeth, his heart was racing inside his chest and he had butterflies in his stomach.

It was _the day_.

He will finally meet Seonghwa.

He couldn’t believe it. But here he was, at Seonghwa's company waiting for the actor with the magazine staffs.

As soon as Seonghwa entered the meeting room, Hoseok’s heart skipped a beat. Seonghwa was dressed in casual clothes but still managed to look stunning, a plain white T-shirt with a black coat over it and ripped skinny jeans, his hair was over his forehead and a slightly smile was on his lips.

“Hello.” Seonghwa bowed first for everyone in the room. Hoseok and the others did the same right after.

Hoseok felt out of place, he didn’t know what to do. He tugged in the sleeves of his white sweater.

“This is the winner of the contest.” A staff pointed to Hoseok, he bowed to the actor again.

“Hello, I'm Lee Hoseok, nice to meet you.” He said shyly but loud enough for everyone to hear it.

“Hello, nice to meet you too.” Seonghwa smiled at him and sat beside him.

The staff placed the contract over the table and started to explain how things would work to both boys.

“You will spend until 7 p.m with Mister Park Seonghwa, after he will part his way. The places selected are ready to receive both of you and were choosen by Mr. Park himself.” The staff gave a small smile for both boys before turning her gaze to Seonghwa, Hoseok did the same. “Have you decided if you’ll use the company’s driver or if you gonna drive yourself?”

Seonghwa looked to Hoseok and them to the staff to answer:

“I’ll drive.” The staff hummed while agreeing with the head.

“Okay, after signing here you both are free to go.”

Seonghwa took the papers and signed, Hoseok did the same after and returned everything to the staff.

“Everything is good. Have fun” She gave a sweet smile for the boys before heading out.

Seonghwa turned to Hoseok smiling.

“Are you ready to go?” Hoseok’s heart did a thing. He tried to put his shyness away and showed a smile to Seonghwa.

“Yes.”

Hoseok was in a car with Seonghwa. He was visibly nervous but Seonghwa's smile made him feel less nervous. He looked through the window and then to Seonghwa. He couldn’t believe the actor was real and was right beside him.

“So…” The actor started. “You are a fan, right?”

“Yes. I know thay might be strange…”

“No! Not at all.” Seonghwa looked at him smiling. “I knew I had male fans, but I never met or talked to one, well, until today.”

Hoseok laughed shy. “I’m glad to be the first one.”

“You’re older than me, right?”

“Is that noticible?”

Seonghwa laughed this time. “Not much, just a guess.”

“I’m not much older, just a few years.”

“Your shyness makes you look younger.”

“I don’t know if this is good or bad…”

“Good. It’s good.” Seonghwa smiled to Hoseok and again, Hoseok’s heart did a thing.

They went to a lot of places and for Hoseok’s surprise it was easy to keep talking with Seonghwa.

He was really living a dream.

They went eat, to a quietly park, walked through the Han River, to a museum, a gallery and a lot more places. Hoseok’s phone were filled with photos. Most of the places Seonghwa had chosen were unknown to Hoseok and apparently for most of the people too, if the places weren’t empty, they were with a very few people and that was something both boys appreciated.

And too soon to Hoseok’s liking they arrived at the last place.

From outside it looked like a normal building, Hoseok never been here before, so he didn’t know what the place was.

“So, what we’re gonna do here?”

“It’s a cinema, kinda.” Seonghwa guided him through the entrance.

“So, we’re going to watch a movie?”

“Yes, I mean, if you don’t want to we can—”

“No, no!” Hoseok cut him off. “I really like movies.” He smiled. The thought of leaving Seonghwa sooner than expected hurting him.

“Good!” Seonghwa smiled too. “What kind of film do you like?”

“Hm… Romance? Romance Comedy? I think I like these too more than the others.”

“Good choice.”

“And you?”

“Anything that isn’t horror.” Hoseok let a giggle escape his mouth. “Ya! Don’t judge me!” With a smile on his face, he pretended to be mad at Hoseok.

“I won’t, I won’t. I don’t like horror either.” Hoseok held his laugh. “What we are gonna watch?”

“You choose.”

Hoseok chose a romantic comedy he really wanted to watch and to his surprise Seonghwa wanted too.

They sat side by side, sharing popcorn and their laugh like they were long time friends. The only thing that kept Hoseok aware of were he was and with _who_ he was, was the slightly brush of their hands when they went to pick popcorn out of the bowl at the same time. His heart would skip a beat every time that happened.

When the film was over Hoseok didn’t had the time to feel sad, Seonghwa, smiling, guided them to a restaurant in the same building.

“Choose whatever you want.”

“Are you sure?” Hoseok looked at the expensive prices and then looked up to Seonghwa who was smiling looking at him. He could clearly see that all the smiles Seonghwa gave to him were genuine and that would make him blush, making the actor’s smile grow bigger.

“Yes, the company will pay.” They both laughed.

“Did you like the film?” Hoseok asked to keep the conversation going.

“Yes! It really suppressed my expectations. I loved the acting as well.”

“Yeah, it was really good. I love the actors, so I was really anticipating it.”

“Oh… love them more than me?” Seonghwa smirked. Hoseok choked on air.

“Hm… Do you improve your acting by seeing others act?” He changed the subject. Seonghwa snorted.

“Yeah, I guess. See them acting makes me want to improve myself so I can reach their level.”

“You’re already at their level. You’re really good. Amazing.”

“Thanks, _pretty_.” Seonghwa smiled as Hoseok blushed, not knowing if the pet name was intentional or not.

Their food arrived and the praise was forgotten by the time being. They would make small talk while eating. Hoseok mentally thanking Seonghwa for not making him blush while eating.

“So, this is it?” Hoseok asked as soon as they left the restaurant. Bouncing on his heels.

“Are you that ready to get rid of me?” Seonghwa provoked, smirking and faking being hurt.

Hoseok stuttered. “N-no…” The actor laughed.

“Well, technically this was our last place, but, since we’re here, I want to show you something I think you’ll like.”

Hoseok arched his eyebrow. “What?”

“You’ll see. But we need to go up.” He pointed to the elevator. “Let’s go?” Hoseok agreed and followed him.

Seonghwa pressed the button to the last floor and after they climbed a few stairs to the rooftop. Hoseok didn’t known what to expect but certainly wasn’t what he saw.

It was a garden at the rooftop. Pretty roses circled the place in huge flower beds, vases and arrangements. The place was colorful because of the different flowers and roses. By the end of the rooftop he could see a giant flower bed with LED roses.

“Wow.” Hoseok sighed as soon as he saw the LED roses.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Seonghwa was smiling looking around as well.

“It’s more than beautiful, I can’t even describe this place.”

“Wait here, I’ll buy you a cup of coffee.” The actor walked away without letting Hoseok answer.

He looked around again, amazed by the place. Couldn’t believe that he never heard of that place before.

Seonghwa returned with two cups in hand, one of those he gave to Hoseok who mumbled a thanks.

“Let’s go sit over there.” The actor pointed to an empty table.

They went and sat there, surrounded by colorful flower beds.

“It’s so beautiful here, I can’t believe I never heard of it.”

Seonghwa slightly laughed.

“Not many people know this place. I think that’s why it’s kinda of a precious place to me.” He sighed smiling. “I really like here, it’s one of my favourite places in Seoul.”

“So, you come here often?”

“I try to whenever I’m free.”

“It suits you.” They both laughed.

“It’s a shame that the sun already set. It gets even more beautiful when the sun is setting.” He said looking into the already dark sky.

“I can imagine.” He imitated Seonghwa’s motion. “You could bring me here again to see the sunset.” He mumbled without thinking. Surprising himself when he heard what he said. ‘I- I- mean—”

Seonghwa hummed “Yeah. I could.” And smiled to Hoseok. A sweet smile, but there was something more, something Hoseok didn’t allow himself to recognize.

Hoseok blushed.

He turned his attention to the flowers around him, not glancing at Seonghwa.

“The LED roses are amazingly beautiful.” He said, changing topics.

“They are. We can go there and take some photos after we finish our beverages.”

Hoseok agreed with him. If he were looking to the actor, he would see that the boy didn’t glance to the LED roses, instead he kept looking at Hoseok with a smile on his face.

They finished their beverages in a comfortable silence and walked to the little path that led to the LED roses beds.

Everything was dark except for the roses. The white light coming from them illuminating that area. Both boys taking photos of the roses, themselves and eachother. Over there they could also see the city from the edge of the rooftop. It was a breathtaking place with a breathtaking view, but Hoseok couldn’t keep his eyes out of Seonghwa.

The actor was glowing. He was standing between the two big LED roses beds looking to the lights of the city unware of his surrounding, lost in his thoughts, a small, corned smile on his face.

From Hoseok’s eyes, Seonghwa looked unreal, angelic, ethereal. _Breathtaking_. His heart raced just by keeping looking at the actor.

He quickly took a photo of the boy before walking over to stay by his side.

“I’m gonna say it again: I really liked this place.” Seonghwa looked at him and they smiled at eachother.

“I knew you would like it here.”

They kept staring at eachother. Eyes locked. Seonghwa took his fingers to brush at Hoseok’s hair and the latter held his breath, not moving. Seonghwa broke the stare just to travel around Hoseok’s face with his eyes.

“I think you’re more beautiful than this place.” He mumbled. Hoseok remained the way he was, his heart racing at his chest.

Seonghwa’s fingers slided through Hoseok’s cheekbone, then through his jawline and then his lips. The slightly touch of it making Hoseok shiver. Now he had Seonghwa’s thumb at the conner of his mouth, the eyes of the actor were looking there too. Seonghwa put his index finger at Hoseok’s chin, tilting his head up slightly.

 _Breathtaking. Breathtaking_.

Were all Hoseok’s thoughts.

Seonghwa inclined his head down, closer and closer to Hoseok’s mouth.

“It’s now that you make me yours?” Hoseok mumbled, not in his right mind. The actor slightly smirked.

“No.” Hoseok wanted to get away from the boy with the disappointment he should have expected, but his feet didn’t move and something was holding his waist. Seonghwa continues “Not yet.” And then he kisses Hoseok.

At first Hoseok was taken by surprise, but slowly fell into the kiss, his hands going to Seonghwa’s neck and with this the actor put him closer by the waist, deepening the kiss.

They moved away their faces slowly, Seonghwa nibbling at Hoseok’s bottom lip, making the boy moan softly and both boys shivered from the involuntary action. Seonghwa started kissing Hoseok’s jawline, the boy tilting his head to give him more access to whatever he wanted. The actor stoped by his ear nibbling there before saying with a low tone:

“I want to make you mine. But not here.” And nibbled his flesh again.

Hoseok just hummed, his thought process not working fast enough.

“We can go to my place?” He said after a long time gathering his thoughts, trying to not moan again with Seonghwa nibbling his neck.

“Can we?” Seonghwa asked against his neck, Hoseok just hummed again.

Then he held Seonghwa’s face with with both his hands and kissed him again.

“We can go… now…” He mumbled against Seonghwa’s lips. The actor agreed and pecked his lips before holding him by his hands and exiting the building.

If someone told Hoseok he would be making out with his idol one day, he would just laugh because it would be a joke. Although he would be lying if he says he never thought of kissing Seonghwa, he definitely didn’t believe he would ever _kiss_ the actor.

But here he was.

Locked between his door and Seonghwa’s body, kissing the actor like his life depended on it, bodies pressed against eachother. Both panting, heavy breathing. The arousal growing every second.

“Room…” Hoseok managed to say when they broke the kiss. Seonghwa hummed.

They stumbled across Hoseok’s room until they feel on the soft mattress. Seonghwa crawled up Hoseok, face to face they started kissing again. Hoseok’s hands went to the actor’s waist, fingers tugging the shirt and brushing the skin before taking it off Seonghwa’s body. The chilly air against the hot skin. Hoseok’s fingers started roaming Seonghwa’s exposed chest, making the actor shiver and softly moan while kissing the older’s neck.

Seonghwa then sat at Hoseok’s lap, feeling the hardening cock under him, he sent a cocky smile to Hoseok before moving slightly, the older moaning with the friction.

“You’re moaning with a little friction?” The cocky smile stayed at his face, fingers going under Hoseok’s shirt. “Your skin is so hot…” His nails scratched Hoseok’s waist and tummy, making the boy squirm, forcing a friction against Seonghwa’s ass. “So desperate.” He tugged the bottom of Hoseok’s shirt and started to slowly take it off. “Will you be patient and wait a little before I give attention to your cock, _hun_?” Seonghwa’s tone was soft but dominant, making Hoseok agree with a moan.

As soon as the shirt was off the other’s body, Seonghwa started to nibble the skin of Hoseok’s chest, nails still scratching the sides of his body.

Softly moans were escaping Hoseok’s mouth. The boy didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he kept holding Seonghwa’s waist, pressing more and more the flesh with his fingers as the need kept growing inside him. He so wanted to move his hips against Seonghwa’s just to get a relief. But something in his mind said he should listen and remember Seonghwa’s words and soon he would get what he wanted.

Seonghwa went back to kiss Hoseok, the older moans increasing within seconds. While kissing, his fingers pinched one of the older’s nipple, pulling out a loud moan of Hoseok’s mouth. Seonghwa smirked, flicking the already hard nipple, seeing the wonderful expression Hoseok’s face made while letting another moan out.

“You’re so sensitive here, babe.” Hoseok groaned, his face flushed red because of the pet name. Seonghwa fiercely kissed the boy under him, moving his hips against Hoseok’s just to provoke the older, who moaned, his head wenting back.

The actor made his way to Hoseok’s nipples, gently kissing his chest before licking one and pinching other.

“Please…” Hoseok cried with a moan.

“Please what, babe?” Seonghwa faked ignorance. “Do you want me to play with your sensitive nipples?” He licked the pink area again.

“Hng… Yes…”

“Yes, what, baby?” He slightly pinched the other one, the boy under him squirming again.

“W- want you to play with- ng… to play with my sensitive nipples, p-please.” He managed to say, lovely moaning when the wet mouth closed around his nipple and started sucking it.

Seonghwa’s tongue swirling around the sensitive buds, his hand squeezing the free pec, nails digging into the skin and then gentling squeezing again before pressing his thumb against the hard bud. Hoseok letting out broken and shameful moans.

Seonghwa smiles hearing the pretty moans coming out Hoseok’s mouth, his tongue playing with the bud once more before catching it with his teeth. The boy’s back arched at the same time he let out a loud groan and then Seonghwa pulled back, smiling and giving a peck at the nipple. 

“Look at those pretty nipples.” He said, fingers twisting them both. “They are so red, so hard…”

His mouth went to the other nipple, sticking out his tongue and licking once. Hoseok shivered, letting out a single high-pitched groan.

“So sensitive, aren’t you?” The actor licked one more time, pinching the other one. “I bet you could cum just from me playing with them.” He started swirling around the pink nipple.

Hoseok moved his hips, searching for the contact Seonghwa wasn’t giving him. Cock painfully hard under the thight jeans. But as soon as his hips met Seonghwa’s, his buds were pinched hard.

“A-argk!” He moaned loud in pleasure and pain, nails digging the skin of Seonghwa’s waist, back arching. He felt 10 times hotter.

“No, no, baby. I told you to wait a little, didn’t I?” The question wasn’t supposed to be answered but his head made an agree motion. He felt Seonghwa’s breathing closer to his nipple again, he looked down meeting the actor’s eyes full of lust. “Let me play with them a bit more, okay?” He held his breath when the wet tongue licked his sensitive nipple again and released it with a broken moan when the actor started sucking it, harder them the other one.

Hoseok let go one hand of Seonghwa’s waist, putting his arm over his eyes, flustered. He was panting, moaning loud, his head was fuzzy and the only thing Seonghwa did to leave him like that was play with his nipples. The boy was right, he could cum just from that.

“Nng—” He whimpered, protesting when Seonghwa pulled away. He felt the actor grabbing his wrist and pulled his arm out of his face gently. And their lips collided again.

The kiss was slow but full of desire, and when Seonghwa grinded against Hoseok’s hips both boys groaned against each others mouths.

“Fuck.” Seonghwa groaned, kissing the boy under him again, hips grinding again and again. Moans between the kisses.

Hoseok’s free hand traveled from Seonghwa’s waist to his thigh, taking a long time to pass through the actor’s butt. He squeezed the thigh while bucking his hips up, the actor moaning loudly against his lips, letting Hoseok’s other hand free so he could grab the other thigh and repeat the motion so he could hear Seonghwa’s moan louder again. And the actor did moan louder, feral kissing Hoseok after it, pulling the other’s lower lip between his teeth, biting it and pulling away, both boys following the motion with their eyes.

The older looked for Seonghwa’s lips again, kissing the shit out of the boy over him, savoring his taste, tongues swirling against eachother. His hands went from the actor’s thigh to his ass in a slow motion, squeezing both cheeks, gaining again a groan between the kisses.

To their utterly displeasure they were both still dressed in their jeans and none could take it anymore, even if they weren’t mentioning it, their actions spoke for themselves, every time they grinded eachother, every time their clothed croches slightly touched, they would moan against their mouths, they would shiver, moan and look out for more contact.

Hoseok took the matter into his own hands, literally. He squeezed the actor’s ass once more before he guided his hands to play with the waistband of the other’s jeans, tugging it, putting his thumb between the clothing and the skin, caressing the flesh of the waist bone. But Seonghwa wasn’t having it, groaning and grinding harder against Hoseok, wanting to get rid of the jeans as fast as possible. The older, understanding the actor, finally unzipped the jeans, tugging at the waistband again and dragging it down Seonghwa’s thighs together with the boxer.

Seonghwa pushed back from the kiss to get rid of the rest of the jeans, Hoseok took the opportunity to unzip his own jeans pushing it down to the middle of his thighs, he stopped when Seonghwa’s hands grabbed the waistband and pushed it down himself, undressing Hoseok.

Now naked they sighed at the view of eachother. Seonghwa climbed over Hoseok again, locking their lips, skin on skin, he jerked his hips down finally getting what Hoseok, and himself, so wanted. Their hard cocks grinding nonstop now, sensitive much, louder moans filling the room and mixing with the wet sound of their kisses.

Nibbling, Hoseok noticed, was something Seonghwa loved to do. The actor would stop the kiss just to nib at the other’s lips, chin, neck… Any type of flesh closer to his mouth. It was in one of this stops that Hoseok took the opportunity to kiss Seonghwa’s neck and collarbone, also nibbling the skin. The boy over him shivered, softly whimpers coming out of his mouth that was now closer to Hoseok’s ear, the prettiest sound Hoseok’s ever heard. He started combining the nibbling and kisses with the pinches over the actor’s waist just to hear more of his whimpers, he only didn’t expect that the boy over him would slow down his pace, ruting his hips slowly as ever, making the grinding a torturous thing to Hoseok, also making him whimper.

He bit the flesh of Seonghwa’s collarbone, jerking his hips up. “Nng!” He moaned, protesting against the slow pace, asking for more.

Harsh breath came between Seonghwa’s teeth when he felt the bite and Hoseok’s colliding their hips, but he didn’t go any faster, instead he sitting over Hoseok’s thigh, holding down his waist with much force the boy under him was surprised, eyes blown wide, lust and expectations, the hands that were on Seonghwa’s waist dropped to the mattress.

“You’re really eager, aren’t you, baby?” The actor asked, hands squeezing the hips, tone much lower. One of the hands let go of the waist to touch the collarbone Hoseok had bitten him. “There will be a beautiful mark here.”

He smiled seductively to the boy under him, his index and middle finger brushing where the bite was located and then the hand felt to Hoseok’s waist again.

“Are you a kitten to bite me like that, Hun?” The question sounded sweet but Seonghwa’s eyes weren’t the same, that was something Hoseok couldn’t describe, dark and unknown. The question and the look Seonghwa gave him made him shiver. “A big, pretty kitten…” Seonghwa smirked, dark as his eyes were, leaning closer to Hoseok’s face. “So eager to bite me, to leave marks on me like I did to you.” He nibbled Hoseok’s jawline before looking in his eyes again. “Tell me, are you always this eager or are you eager just for me, _kitten_?”

Hoseok was panting, his head fuzzy, all sane thoughts leaving his mind because of all Seonghwa’s words. Drowning in a pool of nothing inside his mind at the same time full of Seonghwa and the new pet name.

He whimpered when Seonghwa got down to lick his red and oversensitive nipple.

“Answer me, baby.” He looked up to meet Hoseok’s eyes.

“Just you.” He answered after a moan. He couldn’t form a better sentence than that.

“Good to know.” The actor said, coming back to hungrily kiss Hoseok.

In a moment they were just kissing and in the other Hoseok’s hand were wrapped around their dicks, his hand too small to wrap around completely both members properly but it was enough to stroke them together. Seonghwa’s eyes closed in pleasure, panting against Hoseok’s face.

The actor pecked the other lips “Can I suck you?”

His eyes were glowing with pleasure and Hoseok knew he wasn’t so different from the boy above him.

“Yes, please.” He said. Hands coming to Seonghwa’s face to push him for a deep kiss and releasing him by biting his lower lip.

Seonghwa went down to Hoseok’s croch, kissing his body, every peck making the boy under him whimper. He passed by Hoseok’s throbbing cock and went to kiss the boy’s inner thighs and bite the same place, sucking the flesh so he would have hickeys all over it. Seonghwa’s mark.

Hoseok whimpered, felling the boy’s mouth closer to his dick but not touching it. “Please…” He cried a moan.

“But I want to kiss you more.” Was his answer, now kissing and nibbling Hoseok’s hips.

“Hmgp—please…” Hoseok tried again, his hands meeting Seonghwa’s ones that were holding down his waist.

Seonghwa smirked looking up to the boy, he pocked his tongue out, Hoseok anticipating the feeling of being licked but he moaned in frustration when the actor put it back inside his mouth and blowed air at the tip of his dick.

“Please, please…” He tried to buck his hips up but no avail.

“Is your dick as sensitive as your nipples, baby?”

Hoseok muttered a lot of pleas, not answering the question.

“I guess this is a yes.”

Seonghwa pocked his tongue out again, this time lapping the head of Hoseok’s cock, said boy moaning loudly at the feeling. The actor so slowly licked the length and around the tip, torturing the boy and making him beg for more. He kissed the tip and went down licking the length, he laped the base before sucking it, Hoseok groaned, he thought he couldn’t be more aroused by the actor but there he was, panting, moaning, needy, and the worst part was that Seonghwa noticed it all and he kept torturing and provoking him.

He would suck at his balls, at the base of his dick, but never the tip, he wasn’t near putting the head of his cock in his mouth and that as something frustrating to Hoseok and the only thing he could do was moan and beg.

“Please, _please_ …” He begged again and again.

“What, baby?” Seonghwa asked lapping at his length.

“You said you’d suck me…” He protested, eyes closed, voice so weak, pouting, feeling the heat spread to his whole face and body. “ _Please—Ah!_ ” He didn’t even finish begging, and he felt Seonghwa’s mouth around the head of his dick, rolling his tongue, lapping at the slit and them going deeper, a hand stroking the part that weren’t in his mouth.

Hoseok wouldn’t stop moaning. Seonghwa’s mouth felt so good around his cock. The actor was swirling around it, head going up and down slowly, tasting Hoseok’s cock like it was a rare dessert. When Seonghwa locked eyes with Hoseok, the latter swore he could come right then and there but he held himself, it wasn’t the time, they weren’t in the main part yet, and besides, he wanted to suck Seonghwa too.

The actor let go of Hoseok’s cock, just the tip of his tongue was touching the slit, he looked like the fucking devil and when he flicked the tongue, he was sure of it, he definitely was fucking with the devil. He moaned, his hips jerking up and his dick throbbing.

“Fuck.” He cursed. Seonghwa was smirking at him. “ _Fuck—_ " He muttered again, cupping the boy’s face and bringing him to kiss. A deep and slow kiss

Seonghwa went to hold his face as well, looking him in the eyes.

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” Hoseok muttered, Seonghwa slightly laughed and kissed him again, smirking between the kisses.

“Am I?” He asked nibbling at Hoseok’s jawline.

“Yes.” He whined. “So fucking much.” His head moving to meet Seonghwa’s lips again. “Can I suck you, too?” He said shyly against the other’s.

“Hm.” The actor hummed in approval.

Seonghwa got off the boy, laying by his side, his back against the headboard, palming his dick, looking to Hoseok, hungrily waiting for the boy.

“Come here, kitten. Show me how much you wanted my cock in your pretty mouth.”

Hoseok shivered, crawling until he was facing Seonghwa’s cock. He wasn’t a provoker like Seonghwa, he didn’t hesitate to wrap his mouth around the actor’s waiting cock, the latter taking his hand of the member so Hoseok could taste and play with his entire length.

The cock felt amazing inside his mouth, the heaviness of it feeling just so right for his tongue which was swirling around and following the movement of his head. He felt Seonghwa’s hand intertwine with the locks of his hair, not pulling harsh, just resting there. The low moans of the actor encouraging Hoseok to go deeper, the hands sometimes tugging the hair gently.

He locked eyes with Seonghwa before pulling the cock out of his mouth, saliva dripping on his chin. He pocked his tongue out lapping the head of the cock, not breaking the eye contact. He would give slow licks along the length, longs or short, just like a kitten and he would never break the eye contact because Seonghwa’s eyes full of lust were encouraging him, telling him to keep going because he definitely was doing a great job around his cock, his eyes following every movement Hoseok did. He went down to suck the balls and up to lick the slit, the actor’s hand never leaving his hair, just as his eyes were never leaving Hoseok’s.

“Fuck.” He caressed Hoseok’s hair “ _You’re_ just like a kitten, baby.” Said and this time he pulled Hoseok by the hair so the boy wouldn’t be near his dick. “You know you look so fucking beautiful from this point of view, with _my_ cock in your mouth.” He laid Hoseok’s face alongside his dick, the boy poking his tongue out to reach said member and taste it again. “Look, so eager to have it and it was in your mouth not even a minute ago.” He let Hoseok wrap his mouth around his dick again.

“Hmn” Hoseok hummed like he was agreeing with what Seonghwa said. And he was.

Seonghwa let Hoseok sucking there for a while until he couldn’t take it anymore, pushing the boy by the hair to be kissed just like he did a while ago.

“Lube…? Condom…?” The actor asked between the kisses.

Hoseok, with much effort, broke the kiss and crawled to the bedside table taking the lube and a condom out of the drawer. He gave it to Seonghwa and laid down, legs spread apart, a silent plea, anticipating the actor’s cock.

Seonghwa, first, was amazed by the view and them he snorted, he positioned himself in front of Hoseok, caressed both of the boy’s thighs and kissed the inner flesh and dropping his face to be eyeing Hoseok’s hole.

“So big yet so eager to have a cock inside you.” Seonghwa said, blowing a cold air at Hoseok’s entrance, the boy contracted the muscle. “Do you really want me? Do you really want me to fuck you?” He asked, eyes locked with Hoseok’s.

“Yes.” He responded with a pleasured sigh. “I really want you.”

It was enough for Seonghwa.

The actor smirked and his tongue started to play with Hoseok’s entrance, penetrating the wet muscle inside the boy, lapping around the hole, gaining many and many high-pitched moans.

When Seonghwa picked up the lube, Hoseok hissed in anticipation, the actor putting a good amount in his fingers and then pressing one in the entrance of Hoseok’s hole, the boy shivering with the touch. Seonghwa smirked, seeing how his index finger were slowly going inside the boy, like the hole was eating it, clenching around the single finger. A loud moan came out Hoseok’s throat when Seonghwa started fingering him.

And after that a sequence of moans started.

When Seonghwa felt one wasn’t enough for the boy anymore he inserted another one, slowly opening Hoseok, the latter was with his lips wide open because of the pleasure of having something inside him.

Seonghwa suddenly hit Hoseok’s prostate once, twice, trice and avoided the spot, the pace of his fingers unbearable slow, scissoring the hole, twisting the fingers inside the boy, bottoming out and in again.

“Can you take more, baby?”

 _Fuck_ , was Hoseok’s thoughts, of course, he so wanted more. He clenched his hole around Seonghwa’s two finger.

“Nng” He moaned, arching his back and agreeing with his head.

Seonghwa only smirked, putting more lube at Hoseok’s entrance and penetrating a third finger, with his other hand he tugged Hoseok’s dick, stroking it with the same pace he was fucking his hole. He kissed the boy’s thigh before biting it and lapping the place right after.

Hoseok was a mess already. High pitched moans coming out his mouth, flushed from his face to his chest, an arm was covering his forehead and half of his vision, fists clenched. He was a pretty mess for Seonghwa’s eyes and that was what made the actor stop teasing and started hitting Hoseok’s sweet spot, the latter mumbling incoherent swears, squirming his body and clenching around Seonghwa’s fingers.

The pace was faster now, almost messily. Seonghwa’s cock aching to be inside Hoseok the same way Hoseok’s hole was eager to have him.

“ _Need you_ …” Hoseok groaned, back arching with so much pleasure he was receiving with just Seonghwa’s hands. “Need you inside me. I want you to fuck me, please please _please—_ ” He felt like he could cry, begging Seonghwa to fuck him. He couldn’t wait anymore, nor could Seonghwa.

Seonghwa pulled his fingers out and stopped stroking the boy’s cock, he took his time looking at the gapping hole clenching around nothing, just waiting for his cock. Hoseok was whimpering, missing the feeling of having something inside him, he needed Seonghwa’s cock, and the actor gave it to him.

He opened the condom and rolled around his dick, stroking it a few times, shivering and them applied the lube, making sure it was well coated, spreading through the entire length, just now realising how much his cock was sensitive because of the time it was rejected by him, focused more on pleasure the boy under him than himself. He didn’t regret it though, the feeling, the need, only spreading through his body.

“Seonghwa— nng—” Hoseok moaned the actor’s name for the first time in the whole night. “ _Please_ ” The boy was panting so much as he circled his thumb around the slit of his own cock, looking pliant to Seonghwa, red lips matching with his red nipples and red cock.

“Holy fuck, kitten.” Seonghwa groaned low, reaching to kiss Hoseok. “Hearing you moan my name like that …” He nibbled the boy’s lower lip “I might lose control.” He groaned when Hoseok the same with his lips at the same time he jerked his hips.

“Please do.” And the actor groaned again, a low fuck coming out his mouth, stealing a deep kiss before placing himself better between the boy’s legs.

“Your hole still clenching around nothing, baby.” Seonghwa stated, brushing the tip of his cock on the rim of muscles. “Desperate to have my cock inside you.” He pushed the tip inside the boy, Hoseok breath hitched. “Fuck.” He hissed and pushed more inside.

Hoseok’s hole was eating him inch by inch, his mind fogging with the view. The want to thrust his hips into Hoseok without care creepted through his mind, but he pushed it aside, he wouldn’t lose control like Hoseok wanted, not today at least, already anticipating a next time with the boy.

He gritted his teeth with a low groan when Hoseok’s legs wrapped around his waist pushing him to finally have the entire length of his cock inside him.

Hoseok tried his best to not clench around the actor’s cock, the sensation of finally having it inside him made his head spin, thoughts fogging, he only cared about Seonghwa, the cock inside him and the good fucking that was about to happen.

Seonghwa started with low thrusts, hands gripping Hoseok’s waist, the boy whimpering with the low pace but Seonghwa didn’t change it. The actor adjusted their positions so he could lean his body over Hoseok’s, being able to kiss the pretty lips while thrusted with slow but strong movements.

Hoseok was panting and moaning against Seonghwa’s mouth in between the kisses, he tried to roll his hips so he would get more than what he was receiving, but it was useless. Not that Seonghwa was holding him down, but because every time he tried to change the pace, Seonghwa would just put his entire length out of Hoseok, just to hear him whine and then thrust harder inside the boy, making him squirm and scream in pleasure.

He hid his face between Seonghwa’s neck and collarbone when another hard thrust came. Biting there.

“Argh” The actor didn’t jerk away with the pain so Hoseok just lapped where he bit.

“I thought you said you’d lose control.” He tried stating. He tried to gain power over the boy above him. But his voice came out so pliant that Seonghwa just snorted, the movement of his hips stopping, dick buried inside Hoseok.

Seonghwa with one of his hands gripped Hoseok’s jaw gently, his thumb brushing against his lower lip, instantly Hoseok opened his mouth, darting his tongue out so the actor could press his pad in the wet muscle. Seonghwa smirked doing that.

“Oh, baby.” He said looking from Hoseok’s mouth to his eyes, “I won’t lose control today...” He said softly. “But” His eyes went back to look at where his thumb rested, the smirk not leaving his face. “I’ll definitely ruin you.” The grip on his jaw tightened, Hoseok understanding to close his mouth around the thumb, he felt his chin wet again. “Suck.” The actor said raspy and Hoseok did what he was told, locking eyes with the actor.

Seonghwa started to move his hips again, pace a little faster than before, Hoseok moaning around his finger. His other hand went to stroke Hoseok’s cock, he could see precum on the boy’s abdomen and it was fascinating. Thrusting harder and faster.

“Anng—Seonghwanng—” The boy opened his mouth to moan, the actor’s name coming out unconsciously and said boy took the opportunity to shove 3 fingers inside Hoseok’s mouth, taking the boy by surprise, gagging a little but immediately closing it and sucking like it was a cock. Filled in both ends, feeling over pleasured.

Hoseok’s mind was clouded with sensations, he barely could keep his eyes opened to look at the majestic piece Seonghwa was. He kept focusing on the low moans the actor was making. That was until Seonghwa took his fingers out of his mouth, making him whimper, trying to follow the fingers but to no avail, feeling his head heavy, so he just turned it to the side, cheek encountering the mattress, lips half open missing something in his mouth.

He felt Seonghwa’s wet fingers grab his thigh, hoping his leg over his shoulder, giving him more access to thrust. The hand didn’t leave his thigh, the fingers dig deeply in the flesh. Hoseok knew that they were going to left marks there and he couldn’t care less about it.

“Ah!’ Followed a cried moan out of his mouth as he arched his back. Seonghwa finally hit his prostate. “Yes, yes yes _yes yes_ ” He didn’t even know what he was saying, rambling pleas and swears as Seonghwa constantly hit his prostate. “Seonghwa, yes, _fu-uck_.”

Seonghwa wished he could record the boy moaning his name or record him being fucked by him.

“I’m so _so_ close.” Hoseok cried. Hands gripping the mattress.

But Seonghwa stopped his thrusts, he put Hoseok’s leg down, leaning over him, mouth went closer to Hoseok’s ear.

“As I’d love to see you cum right now, _screaming my name_ , I want to see you ridding me first, baby.” He said with a low raspy tone. He nibbled Hoseok’s lobe, the boy whimpering, rolling his hips once.

Seonghwa got up, coming out of Hoseok, taking a few seconds to look at the pink hole that was clenching around nothing, his hips moving slightly, searching for pleasure. He squeezed both thighs before laying in the bed, his upper back and head resting against the headboard. He stroked his dick lazily, not capable of doing much because of the condom, while looking to Hoseok, following every movement of the boy who was now crawling over him.

Hoseok coated his own fingers with lube, just to be sure, fingering himself, making a little show to Seonghwa who’s eyes where darker, the view in front of him making his dick throb in his hands.

Hoseok sat on Seonghwa’s lap, leaning to kiss him while his hand held the actor’s cock to align with his hole. Slowly he started to put it inside and when the cock was completely buried inside him, he sighed, rolling his hips, adoring the sensation.

“Your cock feels so good inside me.” He whispered against Seonghwa’s lips, starting to ride said cock, up and down. Seonghwa groaning under him.

The actor’s hands where on Hoseok’s ass cheeks, squeezing them and spreading them apart. He had to control himself not to spank the bouncy ass.

Hoseok was riding the dick like he was made for it. Sometimes leaning against Seonghwa to kiss him, others leaning back so he could smash his ass against Seonghwa’s hips. Muscular body all exposed to Seonghwa to see and praise.

When he leaned against Seonghwa again was that he hit his prostate again. He increased the pace, his own cock was rubbing against Seonghwa and he could come just like that, Seonghwa took the cock in his hand and put pressure in his hold so Hoseok was not only fucking his ass against Seonghwa’s cock but also fucking his dick against Seonghwa’s hand. And if it wasn’t enough the actor’s free hand was offered for him to suck at the fingers, he put 3 in his mouth, eyes closing, tongue swirling around the fingers, head bobbing, hips moving in a messily rhythm, fucking both his front and back. And it was too much.

In a few minutes Hoseok was cumming, strips of cum dirtying Seonghwa’s hand and abdomen. Hoseok moaning Seonghwa’s name, falling over his chest, the actor taking the fingers out oh his mouth to hold his waist.

Seonghwa waited a little before pushing the boy up so he could see Seonghwa licking his cum out of his hand. Hoseok whimpered, clenching his hole, rolling his hips, shaking, trembling because of the little overstimulation, still sensitive because of his orgasm, but it was enough for Seonghwa to roll them over, laying Hoseok in the bed again.

“Turn, baby, I’m gonna fuck your pretty ass, so I can make a mess over it just like you did.”

Hoseok did what he was told to. Meowling when Seonghwa gripped his ass cheeks, massaging it and spreading them apart.

By now he could say he was fascinated by the boy’s hole. The pink-reddish muscle gaping and clenching, waiting eager for his cock.

His cock could enter and slid out with facility and he didn’t hold himself back. He thrusted his dick inside Hoseok, faster, harder, the boy under him a moaning and shaking mess as his prostate was being hit, crying Seonghwa’s name, clenching around the cock.

And them Seonghwa felt the heat grow inside him, his thrusts becoming messier and he had little time to bottom out and throw the condom somewhere on the floor before cumming over Hoseok’s ass cheeks with low groans.

“Fuck” He cursed, seeing the white strips of his cum laying on the wiggly ass.

He leaned to kiss Hoseok’s nape, the boy turned his head back, silently asking for Seonghwa to kiss his mouth, which he did gladly, slow and sweet.

Seonghwa wanted to lay down next to Hoseok who was starting to become sleepy, but they were both sticky with sweat and cum.

“Is everything alright, baby?” He asked, kissing his cheek and his nape again.

“Hm” He hummed “Tired.”

“I can see” He smiled softly, even though Hoseok wasn’t seeing. “What about we take a warm shower to clean us up, so you can rest comfortably?” Hoseok hummed in agreement.

Seonghwa got up and waited for Hoseok. He picked the used condom over the ground, knotting it to throw it away and looked over to the boy sitting on the bed, face flushed red. The actor just smiled and offered a hand.

“I wished I could carry you to the bathroom, but one I don’t know where it is, and two I doubt my weak ass can carry you. I don’t wanna drop you half the way and hurt your pretty body.”

Hoseok accepted the hand shyly, guiding Seonghwa to the bathroom.

They showered together, Seonghwa’s hands caressing Hoseok’s body, tenderness in his eyes, always looking for something that could be bothering Hoseok, but there was nothing. Hoseok would give him shyly smiles and pecks and appreciate the sweet touch under the warm water, he felt like he was in heaven.

When they got out of the shower and into Hoseok’s room again, the older boy suddenly felt his chest hurt, he didn’t know what was going to happen next.

Seonghwa noticed the boy’s tense shoulder and quickly pushed him towards himself, face to face and pecked his plump lips.

“Can I stay with you tonight?”

Hoseok’s eyes shinned, not expecting this, but agreeing faster, earning a sweet smile and another peck from the actor. When Seonghwa’s face moved away smiling, Hoseok followed after it, giving the smiling lips another peck and pushing them towards the bed.

Seonghwa covered both of them before pushing Hoseok to his arms, hugging him and caressing the skin.

“You’re a lot shy now then before.”

“No, I’m not.” Hoseok said but contrary to his words, he hid his face between Seonghwa’s neck.

Seonghwa snorted, kissing the top of the boy’s head. “If you say so.”

Hoseok said nothing, he kissed the exposed skin beneath him and smiled, closing his eyes as tiredness was winning over his body. He held Seonghwa tighter.

“Good night” He muttered.

“Good night, baby.” Seonghwa smiled too and closed his eyes.

Both boys soon drifting through sleep. Awaiting for the next day, hoping they can spend more time together.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this like a week ago and I can't believe I described Seonghwa's clothes just like he was dressed for that tiktok challenge thing I'm suffering  
> Anyways hope y'all liked it


End file.
